


Sickly Sweet

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Riding, Sailor Jaehyun, Siren Taeyong, Sirens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Sailor Jaehyun gets swept up by the sea—or rather bewitched by a siren.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Sickly Sweet

The skies are getting dark and the wind is picking up as the waves crash against Jaehyun’s boat. The sailor isn’t frightened at all, not even a little bit tense. He’s used to this, having been on a boat since he started learning how to walk.

His father was a sailor, his grandfather was a sailor, and even his great-grandfather took over the seas. Being afraid of the ocean was unheard of in his family.

Still, Jaehyun grips onto the wheel a little tighter to steady himself. He holds onto his hat as the winds get stronger and stronger, and the crackling sound of lightning followed by the booming thunder nearly makes the young sailor jump.

Jaehyun should be at his destination soon, palm trees and sand in the distance. There’s no time to get distracted—it wouldn’t be his first time sailing in a storm. 

The waves start to crash violently against the boat, spilling over into the deck. The bottom of Jaehyun’s pants get wet and his shoes and socks are soaked, but it’s fine—that’s the least of his worries. The sky is now a dark gray, making it harder for Jaehyun to keep sight of his destination that is so close, yet so far.

He wipes at his face as the rain starts to pour down. The forecast said there wouldn’t be any storms today, but mother nature could always have a different plan. Still, Jaehyun knows firsthand that you should always prepare for the worst when sailing out at sea, but it was a last-minute decision on his part and now he is paying for it.

The sailor is trying to keep his focus, but it’s hard when there’s no light and the rain continues to pour down relentlessly with the added lightning and thunder. The waves are starting to rock Jaehyun’s boat, making it harder for him to steer, and he nearly slips as the deck gets flooded with more water.

Then, Jaehyun hears it. It’s faint, but he can hear it. He looks around, trying to find the source of the sound. Is there another sailor on sea with him? _God_ , he hopes so. But, Jaehyun sees nothing—just darkness.

He is alone at sea. But what is that _sound_?

It seems to fade away for a second until it gets louder and louder. Jaehyun’s grip on the wheel starts to loosen up as the sound swarms his ears and he thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

Jaehyun realizes someone is singing, their voice giving him the chills. His eyes start to droop, the song like a lullaby lulling him to sleep and it feels like he’s floating with how light he feels.

He almost succumbs to sleep, but then his eyes fly open as the sickly-sweet song stops—it’s too late. Right in front of him is a monster of a rock and Jaehyun tries his hardest to steer his boat away, but the wheel is slippery and it’s hard to gain traction.

The last thing Jaehyun sees is the boat crashing head-on with the rock before he blacks out.

  
  
  
  


When Jaehyun wakes up on sandy land, he expects everything to be a dream. There’s no way the storm and the crash, along with that angelic voice he heard was just a figment of his imagination. It was real. All of that happened, so how did he end up on a beach?

The sailor winces, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He tries to move, but his hands and legs won’t budge. Jaehyun cranes his neck to look around.

Great. Just _great._ He’s chained to a rock, with his arms near the side of his head. Jaehyun tries to break free—tugging at the chains—but it only causes him more pain. He curses under his breath as he gets frustrated. _Hopefully, help will be on the way soon—_

“Oh! You’re awake,” a sweet-sounding voice says.

Jaehyun glances down, ready to release his anger but the words get caught in his throat when he takes in the ethereal being before him. He gulps, blinking his eyes.

This has to be a dream.

The person—the naked man in front of him—has the sharpest jawline with the prettiest and the biggest eyes, along with the smoothest skin he has ever laid eyes on. His hair is blond, falling just above his shoulders and it takes everything in Jaehyun to not trail his eyes down the man’s unclothed body. He can’t help but stop and stare at the luscious pink lips with a cupid’s bow, absentmindedly licking his own.

“Hello?”

Jaehyun glances up at the man’s face, and then it registers in his mind that the ethereal man had said something to him earlier. The sailor nods, which then makes the unclothed man giggle, and _wow_ —he even has a cute laugh.

The man tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear, and Jaehyun’s eyes follow the movement. He stops when he sees a hint of a tattoo on the man’s back and the sailor narrows his eyes, trying to get a better look when the man edges closer to him—then he sees it.

Jaehyun _knows_ that tattoo. How could he not, he’s a fucking sailor, but he thought it was a myth! Just a story that his father and grandfather would tell him to scare him when he was younger. But, how come the man in front of him has the exact same tattoo? Then it all makes sense.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Jaehyun breaths out.

The man raises a brow and then his eyes widen, sitting up perhaps to cover his tattoo when he notices Jaehyun staring at his back.

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you,” the man giggles again, a saccharine sound. “If I wanted to hurt you, you would have been dead by now.”

“What?”

The man slots himself in between Jaehyun’s legs, caressing his cheek. “Your shipwreck. I did that.” His finger travels down to Jaehyun’s jaw, tilting up his chin and the sailor meets his eyes. “I could have killed you, but I chose to save you.”

“W-Why? Wait—” Jaehyun shakes his head. None of this is making sense to him. “So, you’re what I think you are?”

“And what do you think I am, Mr. Sailor?” The man smirks as he brushes his thumb across Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Stop that,” Jaehyun murmurs, and the man does as told, placing his hand beside Jaehyun’s head. The man raises a brow, waiting for Jaehyun to answer his question. “You’re a siren.”

“Hmm.” The man’s fingers fiddle with the buttons on Jaehyun’s shirt before grinning. “You are correct.”

Wow, wait until he tells his father about this—well, that’s if he makes it out alive first.

The siren slowly unbuttons Jaehyun’s shirt, but Jaehyun pays no mind. The sailor is just stuck on the information that sirens are indeed real, and he has too many burning questions he wants to ask.

“Why did you save me? What’s your name? Why are you...Where am I?” Jaehyun asks each question like rocket fire.

“Woah there, Mr. Sailor. One question at a time.” The siren cups his cheek, still grinning. “My name is Taeyong, and that’s all I will answer.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry, you’re in _good_ hands,” Taeyong says, and it’s like Jaehyun is getting hypnotized by his eyes, the sailor forcing himself to look away if the pounding of his heart is anything to go by.

Jaehyun thinks that’s the last of his interaction with the siren when Taeyong stands up and walks past him. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes but then Taeyong is back. Jaehyun’s eyes are wide open as Taeyong sits just above his crotch with a weird looking flower in his hand.

“Smell this,” Taeyong says, but it’s more like an order.

Jaehyun frowns. The flower hasn’t bloomed yet, and its color keeps changing. The sailor isn’t too sure about this, but when Taeyong pushes the flower to his nostrils with a deadly stare, he inhales.

Nothing. The flower—bud—smells like nothing. So, he does it again. 

This time, the flower opens and something puffs out of it. The smell is intoxicatingly sweet, and it’s making Jaehyun a little dizzy.

“W-What is that?”

Taeyong pulls his hand back to smell the flower himself. “You will soon find out, pretty boy.”

The siren shimmies down Jaehyun’s legs, slotting in between them again and Jaehyun watches with bated breath as Taeyong starts to finger himself, mouth opening as he emits a low moan.

Jaehyun’s body starts to feel hot as heat pools in his lower region. _Fuck_ , what was that thing? He just wants to take off his clothes, but he can’t because he’s chained to a fucking rock. Taeyong fingering himself doesn’t help either, it makes his body heat up even more as Taeyong’s moans and gasps fill his ears.

The siren adds another finger and Jaehyun’s mouth starts to water at how wet Taeyong is getting, producing a squelching sound every time his fingers go in and out of his tight hole. 

Jaehyun sharply inhales, gaining Taeyong’s attention, and the siren’s eyes are darkened. Jaehyun watches with hooded eyes as Taeyong pulls his fingers out of him before crawling onto Jaehyun’s chest.

Taeyong places his thumb onto Jaehyun’s lips. “Open,” he orders, and Jaehyun obeys. He sucks on the siren’s fingers, moaning. Taeyong tastes so sweet, and Jaehyun wants more of him. 

The siren pulls his fingers out of Jaehyun’s mouth, spreading his legs to finger himself again before letting Jaehyun suck on them once more. Jaehyun keeps his eyes open to look at the satisfied grin on Taeyong’s face, and he wants to keep pleasing the siren, he wants to _touch_ him—achingly—and he wants to take his clothes off so bad as he starts to sweat under the blinding sun.

Taeyong removes his finger again, this time bending down to leave a chaste kiss on the sailor’s lips, and every little touch is driving Jaehyun crazy. The siren goes back in between his legs, smirking.

Jaehyun gasps when Taeyong palms his tented pants. “Look at you, already getting hard for me, Mr. Sailor.”

The siren pulls his pants down to his ankles then pulls down his boxers, freeing his cock. Jaehyun watches as Taeyong licks his pretty pink lips before stroking his hard cock, already leaking with precum.

“Oh, Mr. Sailor. You’re _so big_ ,” Taeyong purrs, and Jaehyun’s cheeks hit up. His nail digs into the slit and Jaehyun moans, back nearly arching off the rock as Taeyong swirls his tongue around the head. “Mmm, taste so good too.”

Taeyong tastes more of him and continues to stroke his length until he’s removing his lips with a _pop._ He doesn’t release his hold from Jaehyun’s cock, and the sailor watches with shaky eyes as Taeyong gets on his knees, lifting himself up to align with the head before he slowly sinks down on it.

Jaehyun closes his eyes, groaning at the feeling of Taeyong’s walls clenching around him. Once, the siren has the sailor’s whole length buried instead of him, he waits no time bouncing up and down on Jaehyun’s cock, emitting the lewdest of moans. 

The sailor grunts, trying to match his thrusts with Taeyong’s fast movements, wishing his hands weren’t bound so he could grip the siren’s lithe hips. Taeyong’s cock is slapping against his body along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Jaehyun is close, so close, and so is Taeyong, precum leaking out from the tip.

They moan in unison when Jaehyun thrusts right when Taeyong slams down. Jaehyun cums, filling Taeyong’s walls. He watches as Taeyong throws his head back, pretty pink lips falling open and Jaehyun would do anything to have the siren kiss him again.

When Jaehyun is done, he doesn’t get a second to catch his breath when Taeyong is yanking his hair and thrusting his cock inside of his mouth. Tears brim at his eyes as Taeyong pushes his cock deep to the back of his throat with every thrust, fingers fisted in his hair to keep Jaehyun just where he wants him.

Soon, the siren is reaching his orgasm, jerking his hips as he cums. Jaehyun struggles to swallow all of it, some of Taeyong’s cum spilling out the corners of his mouth, but he savors every drop that touches his tongue, the siren just oh-so-sweet. 

Taeyong pulls out before he smashes their lips together, their tongues swirling against each other. Their foreheads are pressed closed when Taeyong breaks the kiss, both catching their breaths. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong whispers. Jaehyun wants to ask why, but Taeyong stands up abruptly. He doesn’t even spare Jaehyun a glance, back towards the sailor when he speaks again. “I shouldn’t have saved you. I—It was selfish of me. I’m sorry, Jaehyun. This is all my fault.”

“How do you know my name?” Jaehyun asks, confused. What is Taeyong talking about?

“It doesn’t matter. What we just did was a mistake. I—I have to get Johnny and have him erase your memory. I’m sorry, Jae. Hopefully, you’ll be able to go back home.” Taeyong starts walking away, still hasn't spared Jaehyun a glance, but Jaehyun could hear the hurt in his voice.

“Taeyong, wait!” Jaehyun calls out to the siren, but he continues walking.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


End file.
